


Pretty Bird

by Tressimir



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Affection, Bondage, Cages, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin and Severa try something kinky and new, at the hot-tempered tsundere's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Bird

When Severa had asked to try a new idea she’d had, Robin had initially been reluctant. While their bedroom escapades weren’t exactly puritan by anyone’s standards, everything had always been fairly tame before his short-tempered lover had introduced the new idea. Now that he was actually seeing her idea in person, however, he reflected that Severa did always have good taste.

Dimly illuminated by the lamplight in the basement of the modest home they shared near Castle Ylisstol, the daughter of Ylisse’s Pegasus Knight-Captain and West Ferox’s blademaster languished inside what could only be termed a fancy giant birdcage. She was completely naked, a stipulation that Robin had absolutely no problem agreeing to, on her knees atop the cage’s cushioned bottom while her wrists were shackled to the bars near its top, requiring her to keep her arms up. Her luxurious chocolate-brown hair was tied to the cage in a similar fashion, which the tactician privately thought was an excellent use for her twin-tailed hairstyle, and as he looked at her she gave him the most alluring look he had ever seen.

“I guess that when you said you’d treat me like a princess, this was bound to happen sooner or later. Mother’s awful romance novels always have the heroine ‘trapped in a gilded cage,’ even if this is more literal.” Dark eyes gazing up at her lover, the young knight took a long, slow breath and smiled as Robin’s eyes watched her bare breasts rise and fall.

The High Deliverer strode purposefully over to his imprisoned love, reaching through the bars to pet her head. She was mesmerizing in her submission, the dim lamplight giving a soft golden cast to her ivory skin as her shackles emphasized her slender wrists, her prominent breasts on perfect display while her long hair was tied around her cage’s bars. As alluring as Severa was when she was taking command, all imperious and decadent in her demands, seeing her in such a vulnerable state aroused him even more.

“That’s right, my lovely lady. You belong to me, my princess and my prize, forever.” He stroked her cheek through the bars, finding it utterly adorable how she nuzzled into his gentle petting. “Such a pretty little bird in her gilded cage. Why don’t you sing for me, my Severa?”

A blush spread across the young woman’s cheeks as she smiled almost shyly and purred, “I can’t sing, at least not as prettily as you deserve. But if you want to put my mouth to use, I’m in no position to refuse.” Her eyes glimmered with excitement as she licked her lips seductively, leaving no question as to what she wanted to do for him.

Withdrawing his hand from her soft cheek, Robin instead divested himself of his pants and smallclothes, which combined with his leaving his shirt and boots behind left only his long coat to adorn his war-hardened body. With his erection at its full length, he pushed his hips against the cage’s bars to present it to her. “Go on, little bird.” He ordered in a voice heavy with lust.

Severa’s entire body shivered with renewed excitement as she leaned forward, her bound hair slack enough not to pull as she took her beloved into her mouth. The sensation wasn’t new to her – she’d spent more time with his shaft in her mouth than she’d care to admit to anyone else – but it was exhilarating nonetheless to slowly bob her head back and forth while her lips sucked him and her tongue lovingly caressed every inch she could. Her eyes drifted half-closed with him warming her mouth and she glanced up at him, purring at the expression of desire on his face.

“Just like that, Severa.” He reached in to place on hand on her head, guiding her to move faster. “Gods, you’ve gotten good at this. You’re lovely enough when you’re just on your knees in the bedroom, but seeing you in that cage with your wrists chained and your hair tied to the bars… I don’t intend to let you out until you’ve swallowed every drop of seed I have to give you.” He began to push her further onto him, so gradually her pleasure-addled mind didn’t notice until he penetrated her throat. The adorable little whimper of pleasure she gave was irresistible; one of the most fortunate discoveries they’d made together was that Severa lacked much in the way of a gag reflex.

For her part, the girl in the cage put all her energy into pleasing her love, her soft lips sucking eagerly while her tongue delicately stroked him and she swallowed each time he pushed into her throat. Her helplessness turned her on more than she’d anticipated when she’d demanded he cage her, and the pace of her heartbeat was quicker than she’d ever remembered. She could feel the warm wetness between her legs and the ache of her clit as her bondage rendered her unable to touch herself, forcing her to rely on his using her mouth to bring her to climax.

Robin continued guiding her head with his gentle yet firm touch, having settled into a rhythm of how his Severa’s pretty face should be positioned to please him. It was rare that she played such a submissive role; usually even her oral pleasures were given because she wanted it, or so she claimed. Both of them knew she wanted to please him, of course, but she loved to play the queen and Robin loved to see her enjoy herself, so he let her sexual demands pass without comment. Seeing her now, though, naked and chained and utterly devoted to pleasing him, put him into a whole new state of lust. “You seem pretty happy about stuffing me down your throat, Severa. You want something to swallow pretty bad, don’t you?”

Severa moaned lustfully, eyes pleading as she gazed up at him and silently communicated just how much she wanted him to come, to shoot his seed straight down her throat and make her swallow it all. Her hands were unconsciously and futilely straining to touch herself and bring her over the edge of orgasm, her face burned red with overt desperation and she put even more effort into working her throat around his shaft.

“You’re such a good girl, Severa. I can’t hold back anymore, not with that pretty face begging for me to feed it…” Pressing her head down hard, her buried as much of himself as possible in her throat and let himself go. He listened to her ecstatic moaning as she sucked every drop of his seed out and swallowed it as though it were her favorite delicacy. With a grin, he noticed her body trembling as her own come soaked the cushion she knelt on, and he only let her stop sucking him when he was utterly spent.

“Robin… Oh gods, that was fantastic…” The brunette gasped, looking up at him with pure adoration in her eyes. “We need to do this again. I never knew I loved being helpless this much; I’m going to expect you to bind me and have your way with me more often. And if you do that, I promise to be your submissive little princess all you like. I’ll do whatever you like, just like you do for me, if you’ll love me forever.”

Opening the cage and releasing both her wrists and her hair, he smiled as she crawled from the cage and rose to embrace him. “I’ll love you forever no matter what. And you’re the one who needs to be prepared – I can think of more than a few positions I’d love to see you put into…”


End file.
